L'amour à l'état pur
by story0etincelle0espoir
Summary: 6 couples Tout au Québec et separe Qui croient au Québec l'est amour simple et facile , au Québec , plus rien NE Peut atteindre les , Qui ne se parle nt Pas Assez et Qui Ont pourtant boucoup de rappel choisit un soi -dire, à Apprendre et Comprendre ...
1. Chapter 1

Story0Etincelle0Espoir : fiction

_B__ie__nv__e__n__u __sur__ m__a __f__i__cti__on__. __J'__ai __dé__ci__dé__ d'__é__c__ri__re__ mo__i __a__u__ss__i u__ne__ s__t__o__ry __ap__rè__s __en __av__oi__r __lu __b__e__au__co__up __su__r __in__ter__ne__t.__E__tan__t __un__e __"__ac__cr__o"__ a__ux __s__é__ri__es__ Tv__, __j__'__ai__ re__pr__is __m__es __pe__rs__on__n__ag__es__ f__av__ori__s __de__ c__es __sé__r__i__es__ a__f__in__ d__'__e__n __fai__re__ u__n__e__ hi__st__oi__re__. __J__'e__sp__èr__e q__u__'__el__le__ vo__us __p__la__ira__ e__t __q__u__e v__ou__s __me__ l__a__is__se__re__z q__u__e__lq__ue__s c__om__m__s__ p__our__ m__e __d__i__re __co__mm__en__t__ v__ou__s __la__ tr__o__u__ve__z.__ Ce__tt__e __st__ory__ s__or__t __tou__t __dr__oi__t__ d__e __mo__n __ima__g__i__na__ti__on __do__n__c__ m__er__ci __de __n__e __pas__ c__op__i__e__r__. _

**Les séries choisies :**  
Grey's Anatomy  
One tree hill  
Gilmore Girls  
Le destin de lisa  
Pirates des Caraïbes ( je sais c'est un film mais bon)

**Les personnages choisis :**  
Derek Shepherd ~~~~ Patrick Dempsey  
Meredith Grey ~~~~ Ellen Pompeo  
Brooke Davis ~~~~ Sophia Bush  
Lucas Scott ~~~~ Chad Michael Murray  
Nathan Scott ~~~~ James Lafferty  
Haley James Scott ~~~ Bethany Joy Lenz Galeotti  
Lisa Plenske ~~~~ Alexandra Neldel  
David Seidel ~~~~ Mathis Künzler  
Rory Gilmore ~~~~ Alexis Bledel  
Jess Mariano ~~~~Milo Ventimiglia  
Elizabeth Swann ~~~ Keira Knigthley  
Will Turner ~~~~ Orlando Bloom

D'autres personnes seront à venir mais étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas important pour l'histoire, je les noterais en bas des épisodes où ils apparaîtront.

_Voilà bonne lecture !_


	2. Chapter 2

Présentation - Couple 1 : Derek & Meredith.

Ils se sont rencontré dans un bar près de l'hôpital où ils travaillent et se sont aimés le temps d'une nuit sans savoir qui était vraiment l'autre et la liaison à continuer après qu'ils se soient vraiment rencontré.  
Elle est dingue de lui.  
Il est marié.  
Elle lui a déclaré sa flamme.  
Il lui a dit qu'il était désolé.  
Elle lui demandé de la choisir.  
Il a finit par le faire.  
Aujourd'hui, ils vivent ensemble dans une maison qu'il a fait bâtir sur le terrain qui lui appartient et où se trouvait sa caravane.  
Elle a quelque chose à lui annoncer.  
Lui, ne se doute absolument de rien.  
Elle ignore ce qui semble le perturber.  
Il lui prépare une énorme surprise...

Elle a 27 ans. Il a 32 ans.  
Et ensemble, ils vont vivre une longue et curieuse aventure...

Présentation – Couple 2 : Nathan & Haley

Ils se sont rencontré au lycée et se sont mariés très vite. Aujourd'hui, ils sont les heureux parents d'un petit James.  
Il a finalement été à Duke.  
Elle l'y a suivit.  
Il a continué le basket.  
Elle s'est remise au tutorat.  
Ils élèvent leur enfant du mieux qu'ils peuvent.  
Aujourd'hui, ils vivent toujours ensemble dans un appartement à Tree Hill.  
Elle rêve de retourner en tournée.  
Il ne se doute pas de ce qui la tient réveillée.  
Elle est en pleine forme.  
Il voudrait ralentir le rythme.  
Ils ont 18 ans et encore quelques sacrifices à faire.

Présentation – Couple 3 : Lucas & Brooke

Ils se sont rencontré au lycée et ont fini par s'aimer. Après des débuts quelques peu difficiles, ils s'aiment désormais comme des fous, comme des enfants et des adultes en même temps. Ils ont décidé que le temps peauffinerais leur amour et ils ont bien raisons.  
Il l'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie.  
Elle l'a trompé avec son pire ennemi.  
Il a tiré un trait sur le passé.  
Elle lui a pardonné.  
Il a écrit un roman.  
Elle ignore ce qu'il contient.  
Il veut lui faire plaisir.  
Elle veut simplement passer sa vie avec lui.  
Ils ont 18 ans et doivent encore apprendre ce qu'est vraiment l'amour.  
Ils doivent se donner du temps, pour aimer , vivre et grandir ...

Présentation – Couple 4 : Jess & Rory

Ils se sont rencontré dans la ville natale de rory alors qu'il rendait visite à son oncle. Après s'être tourné autour sans oser s'avouer leur amour, ils s'aiment désormais au grand jour. Ils ont enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer à Je t'aime moi non plus. Ils s'adorent et se méprisent. Ils sont les âmes soeurs incompris. De la séduction à la haine, il n'y a peut-être qu'un pas...  
Il est un bad boy.  
Elle est une fille modèle.  
Il a chamboulé sa vie.  
Elle l'a laissé faire.  
Il est devenu accro à elle.  
Elle est dingue de lui.  
Il a arrêté ses bêtises pour elle.  
Elle a largué son mec pour lui.  
Ils ont 19 ans et doivent encore comprendre que l'amour n'est pas qu'un jeu.

Présentation – Couple 5 : David & Lisa

Ils se sont rencontré lors d'une soirée chez Kerima, l'agence de mode où ils travaillent. Cette soirée va changer à jamais leurs vies. Elle, simple aide en cuisine, devient alors la sécrétaire de David, qui est le nouveau patron de Kerima. Son père étant parti à la retraite cette année. Ils ont mis longtemps avant de finir par comprendre que ce qui les unissait était plus fort que de l'amitié. Aujourd'hui ils vivent ensemble, sont mariés et sont heureux comme ils l'ont rarement été.  
Elle l'a sauvé de la noyade.  
Il l'a cru trop naïve et s'est moqué d'elle.  
Elle s'est révoltée.  
Il est devenu son ami.  
Elle a caché ses sentiments pour lui.  
Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.  
Elle l'aime depuis le premier regard.  
Il l'aime depuis qu'elle lui est inaccessible.  
Elle lui a hurlée son amour.  
Il lui a déclaré sa flamme.  
Elle a pleurée sa disparition.  
Il lui a demandé sa main.  
Elle a refusée et s'est enfuie.  
Il l'a poursuivit.

Elle a 26 ans. Il a 28 ans.  
Et ils doivent encore comprendre ce qu'aimer simplement veut dire...

Présentation – Couple 6 : Will & Elisabeth

Ils se sont rencontré alors qu'ils étaient encore enfant. Un lien fort les unis. L'amour a grandi avec eux et aujourd'hui, c'est une belle histoire qui les lient.  
Elle l'a sauvé des eaux.  
Il a grandi à ses côtés.  
Elle a gardé son secret.  
Il a ignoré qui il était vraiment.  
Elle lui a tout avoué.  
Il est parti à l'aventure.  
Elle l'a suivit jusqu'au bout du monde.  
Il a admiré son courage.  
Elle l'a aimée.  
Il l'a épousé.  
Elle l'a toujours compris.  
Il a été contraint de l'abandonner.  
Elle l'a attendu.  
Il a enfin trouvé le moyen de revenir auprés d'elle.

Elle a 24 ans. Il a 25 ans.  
Et ils croyaient avoir tout leur temps pour s'aimer...


	3. Chapter 3  Du temps ?

_1~~Du temps ?_

_Prologue :Meredith & Derek vivait dans sa nouvelle maison, bâtie sur le terrain où autrefois se dessinait sa caravane. Ils ont enfin cessé de se disputer pour des broutilles et ont décidé de s'aimer sans trop essayer de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt dans l'immédiat. Elle poursuit toujours son internat au Seatle Grace et il est toujours neurologue. Le patron a finit par accepter leur relation comme tout les autres membres du personnel de l'hôpital et aujourd'hui, l'affaire est on pourrait le dire enterré. C'était après de longues supplications que Meredith avait fini par accepter de vivre avec lui, laissant la maison de sa mère à ses colocataires. Ils vivaient au jour le jour jusqu'à maintenant mais bientôt quelque chose va tout changer et remettre pas mal de choses en questions._

_Meredith & Derek étaient dans la cuisine._

_M: Tu as une minute ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_D : Non, désolé. J'ai une opération dans une demi-heure, faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. Ce soir si tu veux ?_

_M :Oui ce soir..._

_D : Bon allez j'y vais ! On se voit là-bas !_

_M:Oui...on se voit là-bas._

_Derek sortit de la maison. Meredith restait à nouveau seule. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, ça lui faisait juste drôle. Ce qui l'agaçait surtout c'était qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de se parler vraiment. Les autres jours, elle pouvait encore le comprendre mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était important. Sombre, elle se leva, débarrassa la table et alla se préparer pour l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la maison en courant sous la pluie battante jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin._


End file.
